1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric energy source, and more particularly to an electric energy source having a safety control device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 3, a typical electric energy source comprises a battery 1, and a positive and a negative booster clamps 3, 4 coupled to or extended from the battery 1, for coupling to the terminals 21 of the vehicle battery 2, which may be coupled to the starter 6 of the vehicle for starting the engine of the vehicle. However, great sparks may be generated when the positive and the negative booster clamps 3, 4 are coupling to the terminals 21 of the vehicle battery 2, and/or when the positive and the negative booster clamps 3, 4 are contacted with each other inadvertently, and/or when the positive and the negative booster clamps 3, 4 are simultaneously contacted with the other conductive materials or members or facilities inadvertently. People may be hurt by the inadvertently contacted positive and negative booster clamps 3, 4. In addition, the electric facilities of the vehicle may also be damaged by the inadvertently contacted positive and negative booster clamps 3, 4. Particularly, when the positive and the negative booster clamps 3, 4 are wrongly coupled to the terminals 21 of the vehicle battery 2, a great spark and even a great disaster may be occurred.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric energy sources for jumper purposes.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an electric energy source including a safety control device for supplying the electric energy to the terminals of the vehicle battery only when the positive and the negative booster clamps are correctly coupled to the terminals of the vehicle battery.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide an electric energy source including a safety control device for generating a warning signal when the positive and the negative booster clamps are wrongly coupled to the terminals of the vehicle battery.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an electric energy source for coupling to and for supplying an electric energy to a vehicle battery comprising a first battery, a positive and a negative booster clamps coupled to the first battery for coupling the first battery to the vehicle battery, and means for selectively coupling the first battery to the positive and the negative booster clamps when the positive and the negative booster clamps are correctly coupled to the vehicle battery. The first battery may supply the electric energy to the positive and the negative booster clamps only when the positive and the negative booster clamps are correctly coupled to the vehicle battery. On the contrary, the first battery will not supply the electric energy to the positive and the negative booster clamps when the positive and the negative booster clamps are wrongly coupled to the vehicle battery.
The selectively coupling means includes a primary switch coupled between the first battery and the positive booster clamp for switching off an electric circuit between the first battery and the positive booster clamp before the positive and the negative booster clamps are correctly coupled to the vehicle battery.
The selectively coupling means includes a first relay coupled between the first battery and the positive booster clamp for switching off an electric circuit between the first battery and the positive booster clamp before the positive and the negative booster clamps are correctly coupled to the vehicle battery.
A second relay is further provided and coupled between the first relay and the positive booster clamp for being actuated by the first relay to supply an electric energy to the positive booster clamp.
A device, such as a light device, or a light emitting diode, is further provided and coupled to the first relay for indicating that the first relay has been actuated and is energized.
A device is further provided for detecting whether the positive and the negative booster clamps have been correctly coupled to the vehicle battery or not and includes a positive voltage detecting circuit having a transistor coupled to the first relay for actuating the first relay when the positive and the negative booster clamps have been detected to be correctly coupled to the vehicle battery.
The detecting device includes a negative voltage detecting circuit having an amplifier coupled to the transistor of the positive voltage detecting circuit and having a comparator coupled to the amplifier.
The transistor includes a collector coupled to the first relay, and includes a base coupled to the amplifier of the negative voltage detecting circuit. The amplifier includes an opposite phase input coupled to the transistor.
A device is further provided for generating a warning signal when the positive and the negative booster clamps have been detected to be wrongly coupled to the vehicle battery and includes a buzzer coupled to the comparator for being actuated by the comparator and for generating a sound warning signal. The warning signal generating device may also include a light device for generating a light warning signal.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.